


Lessons for Harry

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a request, and George doesn't mind helping out at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons for Harry

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so long since I wrote these two…I do adore them together. They're just so sweet… I originally intended to do a very different prompt, but then they weren't cooperating, and this story had been growing in the back of my mind, so…I decided I had to. :) Hope everyone likes. Thank you to my sweet Kit for her super-speedy beta and hand-holding, or this would never have made it…

It was just supposed to be a simple lesson. George knew he should be glad to get the chance.

Harry had always fascinated him. Even before Fred had died. They'd talked about him constantly. In bed or out of it. Especially after Harry had given them the money to start Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

And now, with Harry always around, helping out around the shop so that he wouldn't be alone, George found himself thinking of him more and more. Especially when he was alone.

It hadn't helped that he had been the only one Harry had trusted after the story had leaked that he was gay. Harry had stayed in George's flat above the store for weeks after, refusing to come out. Once Ron and Hermione had finally managed to convince him they didn't hate him for being attracted to men, George felt lonelier than before.

So when Harry had lingered after closing time tonight, he'd been so glad to have time with him, he hadn't thought to wonder why.

It had taken Harry several attempts to ask.

"George…"

"Yeah, mate?" he'd answered, pretending to be distracted while he cleaned up so that he didn't do something stupid—like snog Harry right then and there.

"Did you…" He sighed, then tried again. "Do you like…I mean, have you ever…?" He trailed off, obviously not sure how to ask the question, and George looked at him curiously.

"Ever what, Harry?"

Harry made a face. "Do you…like blokes?" He finally managed.

George blinked at him, surprised by the topic. No one had exactly ever asked him before. Either they knew, or they simply assumed he was straight. Or they were Fred, but that had been different. "What makes you ask that?" he finally answered, not willing to admit anything right off the bat. You learned so much more if you let the other person answer as much as you could get them to first.

Looking uncertain, Harry shrugged. "I…well…you never talk about girls…or your dates…if you have any." He frowned, looking away. "Never mind. It was a stupid question anyway. Want me to run up to the Leaky Cauldron and get us some supper?" He was already moving towards the door before George could even try to answer.

George caught his arm before he could get halfway. "It's all right, Harry. I don't mind. I was…just curious why you'd ask." He took a deep breath, then nodded. "But yeah…I am…gay."

Harry looked relieved. "You are? I…I mean…good…" Realizing what he said, Harry flushed, and George couldn't help but grin. "I meant…"

"I know. It's always nice to have someone to get advice from…right?"

Harry met his eyes. "Yeah…something like that."

George grinned. "Come on. Let's go upstairs and talk. I think this calls for a bit of firewhiskey, don't you?" The flush on Harry's cheeks answered for him, and George grinned wider. You know, this evening might turn out all right.

Upstairs in the flat, Harry settled on the sofa while George dug around for the jam-jars he used for glasses and the bottle of firewhiskey. There wasn't much, but maybe it would be enough to make the night interesting.

Harry seemed hesitant to talk, so George filled the silence, talking about whatever things he could come up with—blokes he'd known in the past, the Wizarding dating scene if you were gay—anything he could think of to help Harry relax.

It took at least an hour before Harry began to open up. About the offers from random blokes he'd had on the street, and how awkward it was to be "The Boy Who Lived to Be Gay."

"I mean…they only know me because the Prophet won't shut up about it. For all they know, it might be a lie! But they keep owling…it's…maddening. I just…want someone who likes me…for me. Is that too much to ask?"

George scooted closer, his hand settling on his knee and leaning close. It was hard not to close the small distance between them and kiss him. "Of course not, Harry. That's what everyone wants, in their own way."

Harry smiled at him, the expression over-bright. "You're such a good mate… I'm lucky to have you to talk to…"

Right. Mate. That took the wind out of George's sails. He sat back, draping his arm over the back of the sofa. "'Course, Harry. Nothing less than you would do for me…right?"

With a nod, Harry went quiet, at first staring off into the room, then turning to look at George. George smiled at him. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry flushed, then quickly looked away. "Uh…nothing…" He was quiet for a moment, but before George could prod more, he glanced back at him. "I…was just…wondering."

"Wondering…?" George asked, doing his best not to smirk.

"Y-yeah. I mean…" Harry shook his head. "Never mind. It…doesn't matter."

"It's all right, Harry, really. You can ask me anything. What is it?"

Harry bit his lip, which made it that much harder for George not to crush their lips together so that he could suck on the reddened lip himself. Concentration was definitely becoming an issue.

"Well," Harry started, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Are you…with anyone?"

George was hard-pressed to keep from grinning at the question. "Why?"

Harry flushed scarlet, then downed his drink before meeting George's eyes. "It's just…I…well…there's…this guy…"

It was like being punched in the gut. Harry just wanted _advice_. George should have known. "And you want to know how to get his attention?" he asked, trying to keep his voice friendly, even though he wanted to growl.

"Well…no." George blinked, but before he could ask what he did want, Harry answered. "I mean…I've known him for years. But…" He bit his lip again, and George had to look away, tossing down another gulp of his firewhiskey.

When Harry didn't continue after another moment, George glanced toward him once more. "But…?"

Harry sighed. "Well…he's…so much more experienced. I doubt…he'd want to have to deal with…" Harry made a face, but continued before George could prod again. "…A virgin."

George blinked for a minute, deciding if this bloke _didn't_ want Harry—for _any reason_ —he certainly didn't deserve him. "There are ways of dealing with that, you know, Harry," he said, trying to sound casual.

That made Harry go scarlet again, and George couldn't hold back his smirk any longer.

"Maybe…but…I'm not exactly interested in a one-off with someone I don't know. Or worse, someone I do know, who will then go straight to the Prophet after…you know?"

"Yeah…I can't say I blame you there, mate."

Harry nodded, looking morosely into his empty glass. "So…it's not like I can just…ask him…you know?" he asked, looking up at George.

"Well…why not? If he's interested, there's no reason he wouldn't want…"

"Yeah, but…I don't want to come off looking like I don't know what I'm doing…"

It was infuriating, that's what it was. Harry was so untainted, it was hard not to just knock him to his back on the couch and snog him right there. But…if he already had someone in mind…well…perhaps George could get at least one night, before Harry told his love interest his feelings? "Well…I could give you a few…pointers. I mean…if you wanted."

Harry looked as stunned as when Fred had first suggested they show him the Maurauder's Map. "You'd…do that? Really?"

Feeling suddenly annoyed at Harry's shock, George nodded. "Said so, didn't I? Course, if you don't want…"

"No!" Harry looked as shocked as George felt at the shout. "S-sorry, I just…it…surprised me. That…you'd be willing. To do…that…I mean."

George frowned. "Of course, Harry. Why wouldn't I be…? I mean…we're mates, like you said."

Harry seemed to deflate at that, and for a moment, the reaction gave George pause. "Unless you want to save it for your mystery bloke…"

Harry shook his head, and George grinned. Good. Maybe he wouldn't get to keep him, but at least he'd get this. And a chance to convince Harry that the other guy wasn't worth trying to impress. "Come on," he said, patting Harry's shoulder and standing. "Let's move this somewhere more comfortable."

Flushing, Harry nodded and followed him down the hall, stopping at the door to George's room. "You…really sure?" he asked, looking up at George. "I mean…you don't have to…"

George grinned. "Yeah. I'm really sure." And to show Harry just how much, he leaned in and brushed his lips over Harry's, drawing a shocked groan from him.

When he pulled back, Harry looked up at him with glazed eyes. "I've…never had anyone kiss me like…that…"

"Well, then…time it happened, don't you think?"

Harry nodded, eyes still glazed as George guided him into the bedroom.

"Why don't you show me how you usually kiss other blokes, then?" George asked him once the door was closed behind him.

That drew a fresh flush from Harry. "Well…I…haven't." George grinned wider. "I mean…I've kissed…just…not…blokes," he quickly added. "And really, no one since…" He flushed again, obviously remembering just who his last date was.

"Since Ginny?"

Harry made a face, but nodded. "Yeah."

"It's okay, Harry. Really," George said, squeezing his shoulder. "You…haven't seen anyone since you two broke up?"

"I told you…they all…want to date the Hero. That's…not me."

"Well…their loss, then, mate." George smiled, tamping down on the thrill that he'd really and truly be Harry's first in all things—at least, when it came to guys. He led Harry over to the bed, watching as he glanced down at it looking more nervous than ever. George sat down, and after another moment, Harry did as well. "Harry…?"

"Yeah?" Harry said, and George could hear the nerves in his voice.

"We don't have to do this…"

Harry looked up. "No…I…want to. I'm…just…"

"Nervous?" George finished for him, smiling.

"Yeah," Harry said, visibly relaxing at the realization that George understood.

"It's okay, Harry. Everyone is the first time. We'll go slow. And any time you want me to stop, you just say so, okay?"

"Okay," Harry answered, looking greatly relieved. "So…what first?" he asked.

George grinned. "More kissing. A lot more kissing." Before Harry could answer, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's once more, gratified when Harry tilted his head and pressed into the kiss, his lips opening slightly.

They snogged for a few minutes before George began to tug at the waistband of Harry's jeans to get his shirt free, and Harry pulled back, looking startled once more. "What…are you…doing?"

"Well, we can't exactly do this dressed, Harry…"

Harry flushed. "Oh…right…"

"Just relax, Harry. It's just me. I promise I won't bite…unless you beg…" He grinned as Harry flushed deeper, and swore to himself, if he got to do this again, he'd tell Harry about some of the more exotic sex acts, see if any of them appealed. But not this time. This time, he just wanted Harry, and for Harry to want nothing but him. "So…arms up?"

Slowly, Harry removed his glasses and set them aside, then raised his arms, meeting George's eyes. His eyes stayed on George's as he tugged up the shirt until it covered his eyes. The sight of him like that was something George was unable to resist, and as soon as his lips were uncovered, he leaned in and kissed Harry again. Harry jumped slightly, but kissed back eagerly enough.

George tugged the shirt off, then kissed him again. "Okay there, mate?"

"Fine," Harry assured him. "Be…just fine." He glanced at George. "Should I…" He waved at George's shirt.

"If you want to," George told him, unable to keep from grinning.

For a moment, Harry looked like he wasn't sure, but then he reached over to tug at the bottom of George's shirt, glancing up at him only when he tugged it up. George obligingly raised his arms so Harry could pull it off, and was unsurprised when Harry kissed him once his mouth was free. He finished tugging off the shirt, then curled his arms around Harry, glorying in the feeling of skin against skin.

Harry moaned, then pulled back and met George's eyes. "So…now what?"

"That's up to you. We could…stay like this for a bit and snog and touch, or…finish undressing…" He grinned as Harry flushed again. That really just made him all the more tempting. "Up to you."

He watched as Harry considered that, then grinned when he leaned over to kiss him once more. Kissing it was, then. But apparently Harry wanted both, because only a moment later, he felt Harry's fingers fumbling at the buttons of his trousers, and he pulled back to see Harry's face. "Harry…?"

"Did I…do it…wrong?"

"No. Not at all. You just…surprised me." He smiled reassuringly. "But that's okay." He kissed Harry softly. "Go on, then."

Harry's cheeks were beginning to take on a permanent scarlet hue, but George didn't mind. He let Harry work at the buttons, stroking his back to show him everything was just fine, kissing his lips or cheek every so often, then raised his hips so Harry could tug them off once they were all opened. Harry glanced up at him. "Just tug…?"

It was hard not to take the mickey, but that wasn't what Harry needed right now, so George bit his tongue and nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead…"

Harry tugged, George's pants sliding down with the trousers, and George watched as Harry studiously avoided glancing at his cock. "It's okay to look, Harry. Or…touch. Or whatever you want." He finished the job, kicking off his trousers and pants and his socks as well.

"Anything?" Harry looked up at him.

George nodded, then stretched out on his back to give Harry better access to whatever he wanted to do. He watched as he swallowed, then let his eyes shift to the part of George that he had been studiously avoiding, then gasped, his cheeks going darker. It was a gratifying reaction, and George couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, Harry?"

"It's…you're…bigger than me," he said softly. "Won't it…hurt?"

George sat up, curling an arm around him. "The first time…hurts. But…once you get used to it…" The worried look on Harry's face made George kiss him again. "I promise…there's pleasure in it, too. A lot of pleasure. And the next time…you won't tense as much…you'll be able to…relax easier."

Harry still looked worried, though he nodded.

"Here…can I?" George asked, indicating Harry's trousers, waiting for him to nod before he pulled at the zip. "Let me show you something else," he said with a smile, doing his best to reassure him, and hoping what he had in mind would distract Harry enough from the idea of pain for them to move on.

He tugged Harry's jeans and pants off, then pushed him back. "I know it's hard to right now, but try to relax. Remember…I won't hurt you. And you can stop me any time you want, okay?" he told him, meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded. "Right." He swallowed, taking a few deep breaths before nodding. "I'm okay. Go ahead."

Smiling, George stroked over his chest, glancing up to see his face. Harry's eyes had closed, and George couldn't blame him. It was probably all a bit much. He remembered how nervous he'd been his first time, even if it had been very different from this. Best to just get on with things, rather than stretching it out and making Harry even more nervous.

He slid down, his fingers stroking over Harry's stomach to give him some time to get used to the idea of being touched there, then stroked lower, kissing his hip when Harry's breath sped up. "You okay, Harry?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Harry answered, sounding more uncertain than George was sure he wanted to.

"It's okay if you want me to stop, Harry…" He glanced up to see the expression on Harry's face, and saw him shake his head, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"No…don't…I…want this. Just…"

"Nervous." George smiled. "All right. Just…don't forget to breathe, okay?"

Harry nodded at that, and George waited for him to take a deep breath before he turned to focus once more on the gorgeous cock in front of him. Harry's cock. His might not be as long as George's, but it was plenty thick, and George shivered to think how much that would stretch him if he could convince Harry to top, too. He pushed back the thought that he'd probably never get that, since Harry already had someone else in mind.

To distract himself from that unpleasant thought, he leaned down and licked over the head peeking through the foreskin, smiling at the gasp that drew from Harry. "Mmm…lovely cock you've got there…"

Before Harry could ask what he meant, George took him into his mouth, licking over the head with the flat of his tongue, then pushed forward, taking him deeper and pulling a groan from him. "Ohfuck!" George smirked, taking that as a sound of approval.

While George didn't think he was as good at this as most blokes who sucked cock, he could still remember the first time he'd been sucked, and he knew that regardless, it felt bloody well good, so he didn't stop for several minutes, long past the point where his jaw was growing tired. Harry's cries made that well worth the effort.

Finally, he pulled back and slid up to curl his arms around Harry. "Still okay?" he asked softly.

Harry looked up at him with over-bright eyes and nodded. "Brilliant. That was…"

George cut him off with a kiss. "Good." He smiled wide. "I could do more, but…we'd be here all night, and…we both have work in the morning. But…if you ever have questions…"

"What? That's it? But…we didn't…"

"No, no…just…for the blowjob," George said with a grin. "I just wanted…" The image of Harry, writhing and moaning and flushed under him sprang quickly to mind, and he had to bite back a groan. "To…move on to…the main event."

"Oh?" Harry's eyes went wide, but before he could worry too much, George kissed him again, slow and deep.

"Yeah." His hand slid down to stroke over Harry's cock. Harry moaned, pushing up into his hand and kissed George again, his arms curling around him, his legs spreading of their own accord when George's fingers stroked lower over his balls.

He gasped at the touch. "Oh! That…feels…"

"Good, yeah?"

Harry nodded.

George grinned. "You should feel it when a bloke sucks on them," he whispered.

That image drew a groan from Harry. "Fuck, George…"

"Getting there, mate," he whispered. He slid his fingers between his legs, brushing under his balls and against his taint, wanting to see Harry's reaction.

It was worth every torturous second. Harry's whole body shuddered at the touch. "Fuck…what's…that?"

George chuckled. "Called your taint…it's…a bit like stroking your cock…just…a lot lower. Feels good, yeah?"

"God, yes." Harry's chest was heaving. "Feels great."

Smiling, George reached for his wand, then whispered the spell to slick Harry, glancing up when he felt him stiffen at the feeling. "It's okay, Harry. Just lube."

"Can't we…just…get on with it?" Harry was beginning to look panicked again.

"Not yet, Harry. Still need to stretch you… Or…it really _will_ hurt. And I don't want to hurt you."

Harry swallowed, then nodded. "Right…just…don't…stretch it out too long…okay?"

"Promise," George told him, kissing him softly. He pulled back, but Harry kept his eyes closed, so he kissed at his neck instead, hoping to distract Harry from what he was about to do, but didn't wait any longer to press his finger into him.

The feeling made Harry's back arch as he tried to pull away from the invading digit. "Nngh…that feels…weird."

"I know. Just…breathe deep. Focus on me." He smiled when Harry blinked up at him and took a few deep breaths. The tension around his finger eased, and he slid the finger deeper, and Harry shuddered.

"Oh, god…that's…weird."

"Yeah. Bit. But…it gets better."

Harry met his eyes. "Does it?"

"Oh, yeah," George said, his voice husky. "Much." He leaned in and kissed him again, losing himself and Harry in that as he continued to stretch him, unable to keep from moaning as Harry slowly opened for him, soon able to take a second finger.

This time, his discomfort seemed to pass much faster, and Harry kissed him again. "Keep going. Please, George…"

Groaning at that, George spread his fingers, stretching him more. All he could do was keep going, hoping that Harry would stretch enough. "God…Harry…Any guy would be…so lucky to have you…"

Harry's eyes opened, and he met George's eyes. "Any…" George kissed him again. He didn't want to know who Harry fancied. He wanted to pretend it was him. Just for tonight, at least.

After stretching him a bit more, George pulled his fingers free, then settled between Harry's legs, looking down at him. "Just remember…keep breathing. Let me handle the rest, okay?" He knew he should probably tell Harry to turn over to his stomach; that it would be easier for him, but…George needed to see his face. So this would have to do. He'd just have to be extra careful.

A second slicking spell, and then George pulled Harry's legs up, pushing them against his chest. He leaned down to kiss him, then pulled back to meet his eyes as he slowly pushed in.

Harry's eyes widened at the feeling, pain obvious in his expression. "Ah…nnngh…G-george…"

George knew he couldn't stop there. "Breathe, Harry." He knew the pain wouldn't fade unless he pulled back or pushed deeper. He chose the latter pressing forward and pulling a cry from Harry.

"Ah! Fuck…it's…too big…"

George stilled, hoping he was fully past the worst, knowing Harry needed the chance to relax if he could. "Breathe." He reached down to curl his fingers around Harry's cock and began to stroke him, wincing as Harry clenched for a moment at the touch. If Harry didn't relax, he'd obviously have to stop. Maybe he was just one of those blokes who couldn't handle bottoming?

Harry took a few shallow breaths, then a deeper one, calming slightly, and finally pushing slightly into George's hand. "Oh…still…feels weird…but…b-better…"

George smiled. "Give me a minute, and it will feel…amazing." He pulled back, then pushed in deeper, his hips rotating to see if he could find Harry's prostate, grinning wide when Harry's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god…fucking hell, what was…that?"

George kissed him, then aimed for that spot once more, now that he had a good idea where to aim, it only took a few more thrusts before Harry was moaning loudly. "Your prostate. Brilliant, huh?"

Harry nodded, lost for words, only able to moan and arch against him. "God…aah…"

With that, George began to fuck him in earnest, knowing neither of them would last long. Harry felt better than he'd dreamed, and he tried desperately not to think of how he'd live without this, or seeing Harry with his dream bloke, who would get to do this to him every night…

But before he knew it, Harry's body was bowing under him, his cock streaking both of them with his come, and George was only able to manage a few more thrusts into him, too close now after everything else, then coming with a groan, shuddering, his eyes closing as he tried to recover himself.

A groan from Harry brought him back to reality, and he glanced up at him. "Sorry, this is going to be…uncomfortable…" He pulled out before Harry could ask what he meant.

"Ah…uugh…yeah… Does it always feel that bad…?"

George settled next to him, then shrugged. "Depends on the guy, but…generally, the better the sex, the worse that bit tends to feel." He smiled at Harry, then winked.

Harry flushed, but grinned. "This must have been…pretty good, then," he said, his voice soft.

Pleased at that, George grinned. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a nod. He kissed George, then shifted closer, then frowned. "Do…guys…cuddle?"

"The good ones do," George told him, tightening his arm around him. "So if that bloke of yours doesn't…"

"George…?"

George still wasn't ready to hear about the bloke, but, he supposed he couldn't put it off any longer, now. "Yeah, Harry?"

"Seems…I was wrong."

Frowning, George tried to understand what he meant. "Wrong…about what?"

"That…bloke…not wanting a…virgin." He met George's eyes, and George frowned deeper.

"What…?"

Harry smiled, then kissed him again. "You, George. You're my…bloke." Suddenly he looked uncertain. "Unless…"

Shocked, George kissed him again. "Me? Really?"

Harry grinned. "Really."

"Good. Because I can think of several lessons you still need to learn," he told him with a grin and a wink.

"Tomorrow," Harry told him. "Right now…well, someone tired me out." He curled up against George's side, setting his head on George's shoulder, then closed his eyes.

George's arm tightened around him, and he smiled, closing his own eyes and feeling whole for the first time since the end of the war.


End file.
